After City of Heavenly Fire
by Korina Carstairs
Summary: Basically what I think would happen after the book ends... so yeah. Don't read unless you have finished CoHF...even the epilogue because there WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK!
1. Prologue

**Um yeah. So I finished cohf in like three days and I cried for like another three so yeah. I don't really know what the parabatai ceremony is like so I went with what I wanted too. Anyways, don't read if you haven't read cohf yet!**

* * *

Julian gripped the stele in his right hand and looked into Emma's eyes. _Do it._ Emma told him, telepathically. He smiled lightly before bringing the stele down and drawing the _Parabatai _rune on Emma's inner forearm. The familiar sting of the stele left her skin when the rune was finished, for a moment it glowed a deep red and Emma thought Jules had done something wrong. The panic left her when the rune turned silver for a brief second and then black. She took the stele from Jules and drew his rune on his shoulder. And together, they said these words:

"_Whither thou goest, I will go;_

_Where thou diest, I will die, and there I will be buried:_

_The Angel do so to me, and more also,_

_If aught death part thee and me."_

That was it. They were bound together as one, souls knit together, a newly made bond between the two stronger than blood sibling. Emma would just have to hide her secret feeling for Jules...

* * *

Clary sat at the table with Jace hovering over her like a hawk. She was drawing Emma and Julian on the stage. Both Emma and Julian had small wings sprouting from their backs. She drew them both older, so Julian was taller than Emma by a few inches and Emma wore a floor-length gown and her blond hair cascaded down on shoulder and the rest down her back, in between her wings.

"Beautiful," Jace smiled and kissed Clary's cheek.

Clary and Isabelle had become _Parabatai_ a week after Jocelyn and Luke's wedding. It was bound to happen, right?

Simon walks in to the room Clary and Jace are sharing. They all have been coming to Idris more often now. Simon wore training gear and could now bare Marks, as he had become a Shadowhunter the same week as Clary and Isabelle's _Parabatai_ ceremony. Jace and Alec had been training Simon for a while now, and he looks more bad ass then he did when he was a vampire.

"Hey," Simon said as he walked past them and grabbed Izzy's whip that she had left from an hour ago. "Alec and I are portaling to New York so I can fight a demon."

"Awesome," Clary smiled. "Don't die!" She yelled as he sprinted out of the room.


	2. Magnus and Alec

**NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! Okay, enjoy this chapter and please leave suggestions for what should happen in future chapters! 3**

* * *

Alec and Magnus couldn't be happier. After defeating Sebastian, the Shadowhunter and Warlock had came back to Brooklyn and Alec had moved in again. Alec himself had changed a ton; most of his holy jumpers in exchange for black, blue, gray and dark purple v-necks, worn training trousers in exchange for what Magnus calls, 'Mundane Skinny Jeans.'Also just for whenever Magnus was stressed and needed to to have fun, Alec would let the Warlock put a variety of eyeliner on him.

Right now, Alec was helping Magnus shop for new decor for their flat. Alec didn't approve of Magnus just snapping his fingers and stealing. "_It's not stealing, Alexander. It's promptly borrowing for a really long time until I am tired of looking at it. So no, it's clearly not stealing, Darling."_ Magus had said when Alec accused Magnus for stealing. The couple were getting a few weird looks on their day out. For either holding hands or how they are dress. Magnus wore purple skinny jeans with a white shirt that said, '_I do not sweat, I shine!'_ on the front in purple glitter and white platform boots, his hair was the usual spiked-and-glittered hairstyle it was always in and his makeup consisted of purple and black eyeliner. Alec was a different note. He wore dark gray skinny jeans, a navy blue v-neck with a black leather jacket over it and his black on black Vans. He had smudged eyeliner left over from last night around his eyes and his hair, trimmed a by a mundane a few weeks ago, was of course how it always was. Magnus said he looked amazing.

"Alexander," Magnus said as he tugged on Alec's hand. "What do you think about this coffee table?" Magnus asked, pointing at a dark cherry wooden coffee table.

"I like it," Alec said in all honesty. "But wouldn't we need maybe some white or black sofas to match?" The Shadowhunter tilted his head to the side as he continued to observe the table.

"You're right!" Magnus squealed. "Alec, darling, you're catching on so fast!" He quickly kissed Alec's cheek before pulling Alec into the area of sofas.

* * *

Later that day, Alec and Magnus ended up with a whole new living room. A black sofa that seated four people and had a few white throw pillows for decoration was facing the flat screen Magnus had paid a mundane to come and install a while back. Two white arm chair sat at opposite side of the sofa, facing each other with the dark cherry coffee table in the middle of the room. They also got an entertainment system that matches the coffee table that's placed with the flat screen in the middle and a bunch of mundane gaming systems and video games and movies and all of the things teenagers were into now days. Alec and Magnus even invited Simon and the other over so Simon could teach the Shadowhunters how to play the video games.

Alec sat down on the new sofa and kicked off his shoes, glad he was home with Magnus now.

"They'll be here in about thirty minutes, darling." Magnus said as he clicked off the phone and started running his hand threw Alec's hair. Alec just lied his head down on Magnus's lap and let him continue to run his hands threw his hair as he traced runes on Magnus's jeans. It was complete silence, not awkward or boring silence, but peaceful silence.

Alec was already sleep when Magnus carefully placed Alec on the sofa and covered him with a green blanket. He decided to let the Shadowhunter sleep and went to reapply his smudged makeup.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I have been busy with archery banquettes and fencing next chapter will be all the Shadowhunters learning to play the Xbox and all that stuff! Please review! 3**

** ~Korina C. **


End file.
